Securing of internet applications (and intranet and web applications) and/or other applications involves some combination of “black box” scanning of the application in order to search for vulnerabilities, scanning the source code to identify vulnerabilities, using a firewall or a suitable intrusion prevention system to detect and block certain vectors and malicious behaviors, and/or modifying the infrastructure or implementation of the application to correct the vulnerabilities. One example of such scans for searching for vulnerabilities is by injection of vectors.
Developments in network technology also include Application Delivery Controllers and Web Application Firewalls. These two developments can access the network traffic to and from web servers and can provide more vulnerability protection than the traditional firewall. The accessed network traffic includes decrypted data.
Other network technology developments include deep packet inspection capabilities and other application assessment capabilities, tunneling methods, data sharing methods, and cloud-based services.
As network technology advances, there is a continuing and important need to also improve security of internet applications and improve discovery methods of vulnerabilities. There is also a continuing need to motivate an advancement in the blocking of vulnerabilities.